The Time Between
by marinechild25
Summary: Set after the Halloween party. Camille's P.O.V. They showed Moose in the movie, but not Camille, so i thought why not try and write what she was going through...Mind you I'm not the best writer so constructive criticism is welcome. Please R&R.


"I've been dancing...before school, during school and after."He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice, how dejected he felt. Yet it didn't stop me from saying "So you've been lying to me and ditching me for some secret life?" i scoffed slightly. "I mean you could have at least told me, but I guess I'm not important enough in your new cool life to know." I finished. I know how it sounded. It sounded selfish, but I think that after all he put me through I think I can be a little selfish for once.

"I should have just told you, I know, but I'm sorry...Okay? And It's all over now." he tells me still with a dejected tone.

Normally all he has to say is 'I'm Sorry' and he would be forgiven. I don't think I've ever been angry at him for longer than a minute and thats pushing it. I'm still not even mad...I'm disappointed and heartbroken. I know what i have to do and I know it's going to hurt me, but hopefully I might be able to get over that hurt...someday.

"You're right...It's over now." I told him. I turned and walked away from the door, afraid that if I stayed there I would forgive him and tell him that it was okay when really its not. I would once again just ignore my own feelings so that he would feel better.

Well for once I put myself first and it hurts more than I thought it would. I know it can t be healthy feeling like this all the time. I mean I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest with every step I'm taking away from his dorm room. I have always had a crush on him, but it was in the middle of senior year when i realized just how deep my feelings for him were. I fell in love with my best friend...i scoffed how cliche

Great job Camille, you have just successfully put yourself into almost every romance movie ever made...best friends; girl falls for boy and boy is oblivious then magically by the end of the movie boy figures out he loves girl and they live happily ever after...Well thats not happening now or ever for that matter.

Without realizing I had made it all the way to my dorm building. Kristin is probably still at the party and I don t know if I m happy about that or not..I know talking to someone about it would probably help me get all the jumbled thoughts in my head straightened out but at the same time I just want to be alone. When I get to my room it s empty, Kristin is probably still at the party or shes staying with her boyfriend tonight. (I know it doesn t mention this in the movie, but let s just pretend she has one). I decide to just change and go to bed.

Next Day

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I guess left the curtains open last night. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it s only 7:30, well no point in trying to go back to sleep now is there? I roll out of bed and get up. Kristin still isn t back yet. Oh well I can talk to her later. I should hit the library, I still have that paper for history due next Thursday and im only half finished. On that note i head to the library to try and get at least a part of my paper done.

Few hours later

I look down at my paper and realize I had the paper almost finished. Well I think I ll be okay for today. My stomach starts growling. Thats when i realized I hadn t eaten all day. So I head to the cafeteria hoping to grab something to eat really quick before heading back to my room.  
>I run into Kristin, John (her boyfriend) and a few of our friends. (The movies don't mention the rest of the friends names so if you don't like the one i chose oh well).<p>

"Cam! Did you have fun last night with Moose?" Taylor asked elbowing me with a grin on her face. I guess the look on my face said it all because her smile turned to a frown. "What happened Camille?" Kristin asked. I shrugged. "I fell asleep waiting for him and when he finally showed there was no point in even still going. Besides he wasn't in costume or even looked like he even wanted to go anymore." I told her shrugging. "Guess i shouldn't have canceled on you to go with him. Sorry Kristin." I said looking over at her. She looked at me concerned but instead of saying anything about Moose she changed the subject, for which i was grateful. "So what have you guys been doing all morning?" She asked everyone. The answers varied from 'just chillin' to 'school stuff'. I'm kind of glad I had friends outside of Moose. At least I have something to distract me from my heartache. It still feels like it did last night. After we were done eating we all headed out to the park at the center of campus to hang out for a while.

The next week and a half pass in this way, me trying to stay focused on school and my friends rather than thinking about my feelings for a certain boy. When suddenly Kristin tells me i have to talk to Moose. I looked at her like she lost it, given i know she couldn't stand Moose when he around however brief those few times were. "Cam you have been sulking around our room and campus for the past 2 weeks. You have become one of my best friends and I'm tired of seeing you like this. You need to call Moose and talk to him. Tell him to meet you somewhere you can talk privately." She told me. I knew she was right I couldn't keep going on like this, no matter how "okay" i kept saying I was. I nodded to her and went to loom for my phone. After a few minutes of trying to find it I turn to Kristin about to ask her to call it when i see her holding it out to me. I smiled in thanks and opened my phone to dial the familiar number. "Chameleon?" He answered. Hearing the familiar nickname made me realize just how much i missed him. "Hey Moose, can we meet somewhere to talk? I really need to talk to you." I tell him. "Of course where do you want to meet?" He asked. "Meet me next to the bookstore in... 30 minutes work for you?" I ask. "Yeah I'll meet you there. Um...see ya there." He says then hangs up without waiting for a reply. I leave a few minutes later so i get there a few minutes early. I sit on the steps and wait.

The End...

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I know I'm not a great writer, but constructive criticism is appreciated. PleaSe review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you and have a great day. 


End file.
